


All is Violent, All is Bright

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternative Continuation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3 Spoilers, angst with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: This was the first time that Scorpia had seen Catra truly happy, so she wasn't about to let her throw it away by talking to Adora.This story takes place just before Catra talks to Adora at the end of episode 3x03.





	All is Violent, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johannas_Motivational_Insults](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannas_Motivational_Insults/gifts).

> This was requested by Johannas-Motivational-Insults, author of the story Demons. (Go check it out, after you read this one of course, lol!) She wanted some angsty fluff, hurt/comfort Scorptra.
> 
> Title is from the song All is Violent, All is Bright by God is an Astronaut.

“Can you believe this?” Catra asked Scorpia with genuine laughter, “They said this was called a party! I like it!” Catra exclaimed, looking up at Scorpia.

Scorpia smiled down at Catra and beamed. This was the first time she had ever actually seen Catra truly happy. Of course there were times when Catra would insist she was happy, but Scorpia knew better. She knew when people were lying to her, at least when it came to their emotions. Catra was no different, so to witness Catra being happy for the first time ever?

It makes Scorpia smile.

“When we go back, there’s going to be a lot more parties,” Catra decides.

And just like that the smile from Scorpia’s face is gone. She needs to think of a reason for them to stay and quick. Rubbing the back of her head with her claw, Scorpia announces, “Hey, so that crazy desert lady got away!”

Surely Catra will want to go after her! Surely Catra will want to capture the crazy desert lady in order to keep her claim on the Crimson Throne! Scorpia is so sure of this, yet Catra’s next words surprise her. “Let her! We’ve got everything we need right here! You heard that hologram, this,” she holds up She Ra’s sword, “is the key to the entire planet! When I bring this back to Hordak I’ll finally be back on top!”

Scorpia can see the look of glee and excitement on Catra’s face, and it worries her. She steps behind Catra who is gazing at her reflection in the sword. “Or, counterpoint!” Scorpia starts, “We don’t go back to the Horde.”

Catra asks why. Scorpia sees a tiny slit of hope so she continues, “Ever since we’ve been here you’ve already beaten two gangs and taken over as the leader of the Crimson Waste! This is the happiest,” she pauses, “No, this is the FIRST time I’ve ever seen you happy!”

That’s all Scorpia wants is for Catra to be happy, and gods isn’t this the best way? Scorpia continues, “We could rule the Crimson Waste together! Forget about Hordak, and Adora, let’s just stay here. Let’s be happy!”

Scorpia watches the way that Catra’s expression seems to flit from deep thought, to concern, to worry, and then to sadness. When Catra turns her back on Scorpia and says, “I need to check on the prisoner,” Scorpia’s face falls.

She almost lets Catra get away, but a remark that came out louder than she intended stops Catra. “What did you say?” Catra asks turning to face Scorpia.

Scorpia looks at the ground and glares. She’s a mix of emotions, mostly anger, sadness, and disappointment. “You really just want to be miserable, don’t you, Wildcat?”  
“What? I don’t-” Catra stammers trying to come up with an answer and failing, “Whatever, it’s none of your business!” she snaps.

“So that’s it? You’d rather go back to the Horde where you were never happy? You’d rather see Adora, the girl who left you for the Princess alliance? I don’t get you Catra, I really don’t,” Scorpia is glaring down at Catra.

Catra glares back at her, “So what? When I get back to the Horde I’ll give Hordak the sword! When I tell him it’s the key to this entire planet he’ll put me back on top! Then I’ll be happy!”

“You were never happy when you were his second in command!” Scorpia exclaims, her arms spread out, “You were more miserable than ever before!”

“Why do you care!?” Catra snarls, marching right up to Scorpia and pulling the taller woman down by the neck of her uniform and glaring right into her eyes.

Scorpia looks down, away from Catra, and answers, “It’s because I love you.”

Catra goes silent for at least a couple of minutes while she looks at Scorpia with surprise. Scorpia is also quiet, wondering if she should say something. Just as she’s about to say something, Catra knocks her head back and lets loose a laugh. The laugh is a wicked, hurtful one and it continues for a good ten seconds.

“Wait, you, you love me?” Catra laughs again, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” she continues laughing and now tears are streaming down her face. “I mean, wow!” and now she’s doubling over as she laughs, “That, that is,” her stomach is hurting but she doesn’t stop laughing.

Scorpia meanwhile is not at all impressed. “Why is this so funny to you?” she asks.

“Pfft!” Catra snorts, “Oh please! Didn’t you get the memo? I can’t be loved,” she giggles.

Scorpia squats down to be more at Catra’s eye level. “Catra, come on, don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Catra growls, her mood soured, “It’s the truth! Shadow Weaver never loved me! Adora never loved me! Hordak sure as Despondos never loved me!”

“To be fair, I don’t think Hordak is capable of loving anyone,” Scorpia points out.

This earns her a glare from Catra. “I’m unloveable, nobody loves me, so why should I believe that you love me?” she asks bitterly.

Scorpia notices tears welling up in Catra’s eyes. Using her pincer, Scorpia carefully and gently wipes the tears from Catra’s eyes. “Catra, you are the person that’s the most deserving of love. You’re kind, gentle, you care for others more than you realize, you’re incredibly smart, and the best fighter I have ever seen. Anyone who can’t or won’t see that is an idiot.”

Catra looks down again then looks back up at Scorpia. Her vision becomes blurry with tears that soon fall down her cheeks. The feline sniffs, her lip starts to tremble and she turns away from Scorpia, ashamed of this recent display of weakness. “Just stop, okay? I know how this ends! You’ll leave me just like everyone else did!”

“Is that what you want?” Scorpia asks, touching Catra on the shoulder.

“Of course it’s not!” Catra whines angrily, “But I know that’s what’s going to happen so I might as well drive you away before I get hurt again!”

Catra turns away from Scorpia and storms over towards the room where she’s keeping Adora. Scorpia blocks her path which earns her Catra’s ire, “Get out of the way!” Catra hisses.

“No can do, Wildcat,” Scorpia responds, gently, but firmly. “What do you hope to accomplish?”

Catra glares, but her mouth forms a smirk. “I want Adora to know that her precious sword is the key to wiping out that stupid princess alliance! I want Adora to watch as her sword completely annihilates the princesses she left me for! I want to see the look on Adora’s face when she realizes that she can’t save her stupid friends!!”

“Why are you so obsessed with Adora? Like I get it, you used to be friends, but-”

“SHE BROKE A PROMISE!” Catra screeches, practically flying right up at Scorpia’s face.

Scorpia is surprised at the sudden outburst and is more surprised at the dam that’s now burst. “Catra, I didn’t-”

“When we were kids, six years old, Adora and I were playing. We ran into Shadow Weaver’s room and saw the Black Garnet. Shadow Weaver caught us. You want to know what she did to me? She used her magic to paralyze me and threatened me! You want to know what she did to Adora?”

“Oh geeze, I-” Scorpia starts,

“Patted her on the head and told Adora to keep a better watch on me! That same day Adora made me a promise. She promised that the two of us would be okay as long as we looked out for one another. Not that it mattered. Everytime we got punished Adora would get a slap on the wrist, and I would…” a small sob escaped her lips.  
“You don’t need to say anymore,” Scorpia says, opening her arms up to Catra.

Reluctant, Catra steps cautiously into Scorpia’s embrace. Scorpia wraps her arms around Cartra and with slow, gentle motions, rubs the upper middle part of Catra’s back. Catra sinks into the embrace and starts crying again. She wants to be strong. She doesn’t want to cry. She doesn’t like that Scorpia is seeing her at a weak point. Scorpia however is nonjudgmental. She continues to console the younger woman by rubbing her back and humming a lullaby to her. In minutes Catra has stopped crying and has fallen asleep. Scorpia lifts Catra up and lays her down gently on a raised surface. It’s not the most comfortable, but it’ll have to do for now. Once that’s done, Scorpia looks around the room for something.

The sword is laying in the middle of the floor. Scorpia grabs it and heads to where Adora is currently being held. As soon as she opens the door, Adora starts to yell. Scorpia places a pincer in front of her mouth and encourages her to be quiet.

“Scorpia? What, is Catra making you do her dirty work?” she asks.

The other woman stabs the sword into the ground next to Adora, unties the smaller woman and turns around. “Take your sword and get out of here,” her voice is cold, dripping with anger and venom.

Adora grabs the sword and gives Scorpia a confused look. “Why?”

“Catra and I are staying here. Let’s get one thing straight, Blondie, today has been the first day I have ever seen Catra happy. I will not let you take that away from her. If I ever see you around Catra, I will do something that I really don’t want to do.”

Adora frowns, “You know I can’t do that. I have to stop the Horde.”

“We’re no longer in the Horde, so yes you can leave us alone. Just take your sword, go back to your fancy room in Brightmoon, and let Catra and I stay in the Crimson Waste.”

Adora thinks for a moment but gives up and instead she makes her way out of the ship and out into the desert. Scorpia watches until she can no longer see the blonde girl. She looks at Catra and feels a little bad for doing what she did, but she can’t help it.

Adora was toxic for Catra. The days where Catra confronted Adora proved to be the worst days, and Scorpia wouldn’t let Adora hurt her Wildcat.

Not anymore.


End file.
